Lost and Found
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: The Clans have definitely changed from what you're used to. So who the hell are these new cats? That's all the first chapter is about: a character list. Chapter One will be up ASAP and I'll change the summary then.


**AN- So I wrote this in sixth grade shortly after I first fell in love with the Warriors series. And really people! I learned from here that Firestar had died. I almost cried. WTF!? I wanted to read the book, but I am so broke it ain't even funny. That being said, no I don't own any of the stuff I write about. That's why it's called a fanfiction. Duh? Anyway, here's the first chapter. Well, sort of.  
**

The Clans

_**StormClan**_

Leader

Stormstar- huge gray and black tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice-Mistypaw)

Deputy

Ambercloud- orange she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice- Mousepaw)

Medicine Cat

Leafcloud- small ginger tabby she-cat with unusual gray eyes

(Apprentice- Cinderpaw)

Warriors

Blackheart- black she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice-Bellapaw)

Skyheart- white she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes

(Apprentice- Rubypaw)

Snowstream- white and silver tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice- Hollypaw)

Bloodriver- orange tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice- Cloudpaw)

Apprentices

Mousepaw- dusky brown tom with unusually brown eyes

Rubypaw- red she-cat with amber eyes

Mistypaw- blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Cinderpaw- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Hollypaw- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Bellapaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Mossfur- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

(Kits- Maykit, a pale gray she-cat with green eyes; Lilykit, a pale ginger she-cat with unusual brown eyes; and Jaykit, a silver tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Redfur- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brownmoss- creamy brown she-cat with blind blue eyes

_**CloudClan**_

Leader

Cloudstar- white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Silverfur- gray and white tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Mosscloud- yellow-gold she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Riverheart- silver and red she-cat with pale amber eyes

Redcloud- red and brown tom with green eyes

Queens

Silverriver- black and silver she-cat with blue eyes

(Kits- Foxkit, an orange tabby tom with amber eyes; Mistkit, a pale silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Lionkit, a dark orange tom with blue eyes; and Springkit, a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

_**FernClan**_

Leader

Fernstar- brown tom with huge paws and green eyes

Deputy

Softheart- orange and white she-cat with soft gold eyes

Medicine Cat

Stormpath- dark gray tabby tom with rare silver eyes

Warriors

Firepelt- bright orange tom with black paws and amber eyes

Blackstorm- large black tom with green eyes

(Apprentice- Leafpaw)

Apprentices

Leafpaw- light brown she-cat with gold eyes

Queens-

Tawnyheart- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Kits- Owlkit, brown tabby tom with black forepaws and amber eyes)

Elders

Brokenface- brown tom with a scar across his face and soft blue eyes

Brownclaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

_**WaterClan**_

Leader

Brownstar- small light brown she-cat with golden eyes

Deputy

Clawstorm- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Bluestream- blue-gray she-cat with soft green eyes

Warriors

Shadeheart- midnight black she-cat with amber eyes

Nightpath- black tom with a gray muzzle and blue eyes

(Apprentice- Goldpaw)

Apprentices

Goldpaw- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Iceheart- tan and white she-cat with blue eyes

(Kits- Skykit, pale gray she-cat with amber eyes; and Stonekit- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Elders

Jetclaw- black tom with amber eyes and no tail

_**TreeClan**_

Leader

Skystar- blue, gray, and black tom with green eyes

(Apprentice- Icepaw)

Deputy

Starpath- silver tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Rainmist- blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors

Bloodstream- red-orange tom with amber eyes

Scarclaw- white tom with blue eyes

Midnight- black tom with green eyes, formerly a rogue cat

Apprentices

Icepaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Blackpelt- black tom with blue eyes

Cloudfur- white and silver tom with blind amber eyes, former medicine cat

_**Cats Outside the Clans**_

Lucky- brown tom with amber eyes, former FernClan warrior

Mouse- black she-cat with blue eyes, former StormClan warrior

Fernspot- black she-cat with white streaks and blue eyes

Mistheart- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw- white tom with black moon-shaped spot on his back and blue eyes


End file.
